About (ON HIATUS)
by Karvost
Summary: A collection of short one-shots featuring what a realistic Bumblebee should be(e). Mix of fluffs, angst, comedy, serious talks, cats and dogs, caused by the duo Yang and Blake. No serious plot, just letting it roll. Rated T for language and probable future steamy scenes.
1. the prank calls

**About...**

_...the prank calls._

* * *

The soft tune of piano ringtone reached Blake's ears. As from the Faunus who was 'busy' watching and napping on the couch, it took her a while to reach the scroll. She took her time—laziness strikes back— to answer it. First, she stretched out from her very comfortable position—dang whoever called her, it was so cozy before she had to move.

Letting out a noise that most people would hear as a purr, the dark-haired girl spread her arms wide and glared at the gadget's screen. The glare quickly melted, though, as she read the caller's id; Yang's. A sigh that was a mix of annoyance and dreamy anticipation escaped from her lips. As much as she hated being disturbed on her personal nap time, she did miss Yang's voice. Texts could only help so far.

Wonder why is the blonde calling her at this hour? Weren't she going out?

Only one way to find out. Shrugging internally, she picked up her scroll and swiped on the screen. "Hello, Yang."

Yang's voice somewhat sounded off. And by off, it's like the blonde got drunk and started slurring; "Heyooo, babyyy~"

It was at that moment, Blake wanted to pinch the bridge of her nose. Nevermind that, she already pinched it. Also, don't forget the blush that smeared pink color over her cheeks. Of many reasons why she loves Yang, that's one of them. The blonde had the tendency to stimulate her... feelings.

Not that she minds; it helps her imagine the steamy scenes in her smut novels better—Yang's seductive voice is _that_ hot. Somehow, Blake has more tolerance now than the first time she heard it, which ended up with her getting a very serious nosebleed.

"...I need you to come over and get several things. What do you say?" Yang's voice continued, "Blake?"

Blake snapped out from her daydream. Cursing silently, she replied, "Sorry, I got distracted. What were you saying, again?" She cringed at the last part.

"Ah, you _dummy_," her girlfriend included that favorite nickname of hers. "Seriously, what got you distracted?"

It only took several seconds before Blake decided to use a blatant reply; "You know who, Yang," she paused, then smiled. "Suddenly, I missed your voice."

That line surely will get the blonde to blush. Blake smirked, waiting for a flustered reply or some sort of it. Unfortunately, she's always wrong.

"I know you will," Yang responded. "That's why I rarely call you."

Inside Blake's head, all those beautiful pictures of a red-faced Yang vanished with a small 'poof!'. Why can't she just win this flirting game for once? Instead, the dark-haired girl could imagine Yang's grin mocking her. Damn it, Yang.

Blake snorted, "Yeah, whatever."

"Sooooo~" Yang's sing-song voice returned, teasing as usual; "Was it really about me, eh? You know you don't have to hide it, Blakey."

"Yes, yes, Yang. You know it all already," she muttered. "Now, what were you saying about getting stuff?"

"Mhm," came the muffled reply. Blake swore she could sense her amused tone. Faintly.

"Really, Yang?" the Faunus countered with her unamused one. "Are you calling me just for fun?"

"If you mean fun like this..." the sound that came next was unexpected; "Oh~ oh~, Blake, faster~, please! I'm close~ I need you so badly, baby~"

Her face boiled. Blake covered her mouth by instinct. She didn't know why. Maybe to stop her reaction from Yang? Maybe to shut up so she can hear the blonde better? Both, most likely. It's really, really turning her on.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one who heard that.

"Ahem."

Blake's extra ears perked up as soon as the clearing throat sound reached them. She whirled around and almost jumped out of her skin. Her dad, Ghira, was standing behind her the whole time. Amber eyes widened in a mix of shock and pure panic.

"D-dad?!"

Ghira gave her a chilling silent glare that said; 'Explanation. Now.'

_Well, shit._

* * *

~-x-~

**A/N: **You all know Yang and Sun; they're the kinds who'd chime in a convo with our parents and pretend lewd stuff. It's _not_ really the situation here, but—oh, well. Anyway, I just feel like I have to include this random chat transcript:

_**Ghira Belladonna **__unexpectedly joined the chat._**  
Blake:** *wtf* D-dad, I swear, it's not what it looks like.  
**Ghira: **_*glares* _So, are you on a scrollsex?  
**Blake: **_(shit)_I'm gonna kill you next time, Yang.  
**Yang:** _*dabs and jumps on Bumblebee*_ c ya!  
_**Yang Xiao Long**__ has left the chat._

P.S. I wonder what would happen if Blake prank calls Yang instead? :thinking:

* * *

**A/N #2:** Thank you for reading this shorty one-shotty. As planned, this fic will updates regularly every 5 days. What will it be about? Yang and Blake's interactions based on my friends' real life stories.

Yes. You read that right.

I want something realistic, not some 'omg i stare at yang's eyes and i got flutters on my tummy' stuff. No. I want real meat-not _that_ kind of meat tho. Moving on. This story is an AU, however it's not really that far-fetched. I won't focus on the setting or plot, tho keep in mind; Faunus exists, Grimm exists, but nothing bad happened. Ever.

Everything in this story is a separated episode yet connected, but no episodes.

Oh, and while you're at it, you can support me by favs/follows/reviews. Also donate. If you don't mind.

– **Karvost**


	2. the jealousy

**About...**

_...the jealousy._

* * *

Again.

Yang stared at her screen. Blake is online, yet it happened again. The Faunus girl wouldn't reply to her messages until several minutes later. The blonde huffed, switching between her messaging app back to the game she's currently playing. She couldn't help but sigh, occasionally hoping a notification would appear at the corner of the screen.

It didn't. Her eyes trailed back to the words on the screen, yet her mind wandered elsewhere. Who is Blake talking to?

She had several guesses. As much as she didn't want to, it's an automatic thing in her brain. She trusts Blake. A lot. But there's always that sinking feeling that wrenched her guts. Yang shook it off at first, thinking it's just her body not feeling well. Yet the feeling escalated as often as Blake late replies came.

She meant; come on, who is she kidding? She's Yang friggin' Xiao Long. She's always at the center at people's attention. A popular celebrity—known with extra temper—around her friends. Yang wouldn't pay any attention to people around her. She didn't need to; they shower her with those every single day.

And then she has Blake, whom she cared about, yet shows almost no sign of wanting her. Of all people she's close with, it has to be her own girlfriend. So frustrating.

Whenever Yang saw a message notification from her, she'd immediately reply it. At least, so long as she doesn't have something urgent to do. Was it wrong of her to demand the same thing from Blake? Is she being too demanding?

Yang knew Blake's usual busy time is when she studies—which she does often— and the rest is when she's nose-deep in her books. But then again, she also knew Blake's friends. Well, most of them. Including Sun. Speaking of Sun... she remembered what he said several days ago.

~-x-~

_**TailFellow1:**_ _yang? can i say something?_

_ Asked Sun through the in-game chat. They were playing together as a team on . The question caught her off guard, but Yang fabulously still managed to down another Alpha Beowolf. She stopped her character and replied;_

_**Fireballin17: **__shoot, m8_

_**TailFellow1:**__ its just, i ve been talking a lot with Blake lately. hope you dont mind cuz ya know... i knew you two have a thing going on, and if im intruding, just tell me to stop_

_ Yang paused on the screen. Re-reading the chat message. It finally ticked in her brain how much Blake had been spending time with Sun lately. It's not like Blake hid anything about it. Most importantly, Yang trusts her. Everyone has their own circle and personal space__. __Blake has the largest personal space so far. She understood._

_ So what is this sinking feeling?_

_**TailFellow1:**__ you okay Yang?_

_ The blonde snapped out of her stupor. She hurriedly typed a reply, with a mix of grimace and bitter smile. Thankfully, Sun couldn't see her expressions. As much as she hated putting up a lie, she didn't want to become a barrier between Blake and everyone around her. It's... quite the contrast of what she wants; she only wants Blake for herself._

_ Getting possesive, huh? Yang chided herself while sending the messages. She inwardly facepalmed. Frustrated by her own feelings._

_**Fireballin17: **__yup, no problem. i dont mind at all_

_**Fireballin17: **__who am i forbid her from talking with her friends? lol_

_ It didn't take long for Sun to reply._

_**TailFellow1:**__ ah, good to know we're cool then_

_**Fireballin17:**__ mhm_

~-x-~

Yang sighed disappointedly, remembering that conversation. She glanced off the computer screen. Lilac eyes stared at the picture frame of her photo with Blake, standing side by side—her big grin contrasting against Blake thin smile. At times like this, she often wonders if she's doing the right thing or not. She trusts Blake, doesn't she? Then, she should've acted it up.

Stop feeling restless, Yang; She told herself. Blake would never do things like those.

Trying the breathing exercise, the blonde massaged her wrist. It didn't work. Blake's face floated around her vision, smiling and laughing with Sun.

Yang shook her head and cursed;_ Damn it. I'm totally jealous._

~-x-~

* * *

**A/N: **Jealous Yang is jealous—ahem, I mean, scary.

Quite relatable tho. No matter how cool we are, when it comes to jealousy... things can be pretty... heated up—one-sided, sometimes. And by that, I mean I've experienced it, too.

xd

* * *

**A/N #2:** This is the second one-shot up!

– **Karvost**


	3. your trust to me

**About...**

_...your trust to me._

* * *

The moment she's done with the work, she wanted nothing more than flop onto her bed and immediately curl to sleep. Brutal tests plus an even more brutal surprise exam. Professor—cough, Doctor— Oobleck somehow always found a way to make her school days colorful. Unfortunately, not in a good way.

Her usual free time for writing had to be diverted to finish those tasks. Blake huffed, whining inwardly at the prospect of her delayed update. Hopefully, her fans wouldn't mind. After all, it's out of her control.

On her way to the toilet, she passed over her girlfriend, who seemed busy with the scroll—Saturday Night Fights, most likely. It's a routine for Yang, especially on the weekend. She'd careless about her homework—_Monday exists for a reason, Blakey_; that's what the blonde would say whenever she brought it up.

"I would join you, but really, I'm feeling so exhausted Yang," Blake said out of the blue after she finished washing her face. She offered her girlfriend a worn out smile that to Yang appeared more like a grimace. Those drooping feline ears were the other sign of her exhaustion.

"Sure! No need to force yourself." Yang smirked, lilac eyes playfully winked at her—a sign when she's _enjoying_ the match so much. "I got these noobs under control."

"Yeah, alright." Blake rolled her own eyes in amusement. "I'll leave you be, then."

Little did she know, Yang's smile dropped immediately as her back turned. Yang slapped her forehead; cursing her inability to bring that topic up. It's just, it's really _not _her at all! Where did the _Yang__—_the one who always tackle the elephant in the room firsthand—go? Suddenly, she has no courage to talk over a simple thing like this.

Okay, maybe it's not that simple.

"I can't believe I'm feeling insecure... just because of that monkey boy," Yang grumbled in frustration.

She doesn't hate Sun. No, not at all. That Faunus might be quite... annoying sometimes, plus he's got body that could rival hers—opposite gender wise, of course. Damn it, abs. Aside from being a great teammate in-game, that fellow blonde is outwardly extroverted. Basically, he's what Yang would be if she's a male. And that's the root of the problem-

"Why would you feel insecure?" said a voice from behind her.

Yang jumped and whirled around to the speaker. "Blake?! I didn't know you're behind me!" With a flushing face, the blonde diverted the topic. "Geez, you should really stop showing out of nowhere. It's gonna give me a heart attack-"

A finger on her lips prevented Yang from continuing her words.

Blake stared her girlfriend down. "Shut. Up."

"But-"

The glare forced the blonde to clamp her mouth shut. Still, she nodded her head just in case Blake was waiting for her response. "Mmf?" asked her in a muffled voice.

The noirette finally released her girlfriend. While some would say that the previous position was quite 'inviting', Blake's attention was fixated on a shame-faced Yang. The Faunus' expression softened, seeing lilac eyes trying to glance somewhere else. Anywhere but her face. It's a rare occasion to see Yang gets nervous.

Blake touched Yang's cheek, slowly tilting the blonde's head to face her. "Yang, what's wrong?"

For a while, the girl looked back at Blake's mesmerizing golden irises. Without a blink. There's a small voice in the back of her head that whispered teasingly; _kiss her!_ Yet, Yang ignored the voice. The brawled averted her gaze and sighed; "It's about you and Sun."

Blake scrunched her eyebrows. "What?"

"I'm... feeling insecure because he talks to you so much, nowadays," Yang added. That's it. She broke the dam and let it all loose. Now, what's going to happen?

The Faunus cat ears perked up in surprise, while the owner let out an inaudible gasp. "Yang, there's nothing between Sun-"

"Yeah, I know," her girlfriend interrupted carelessly. "It's so funny, right? Just call me possessive." Yang glanced at the girl in front of her and let out a weak smile. "I know you won't do anything like that, Blake. I trust you. A lot."

The icy air that surrounded them slowly melted down. Blake's hand moved to grab Yang's. She firmly held the blonde's metal arm and moved it close to her sternum. "Thanks, Yang. I need this."

Speechless. Yang slowly nodded. She exhaled loudly. "I'm sorry, Blake. Keeping you up just for this shit. It's just... I can't help it. I feel that you don't trust me enough."

"What makes you think like that? Of course, I trust you!" Blake argued. Her exhaustion and sleepiness were long forgotten, washed away by Yang's words.

"You won't even tell me your writer's profile," the blonde interjected. Straight to the point. "You know, Sun revealed a piece of your fanfiction yesterday."

"He—what?" Blake nearly squeaked.

"I just don't understand what's in there that he can see but I may not. It's just simple writing, Blake. Not like I'm asking anything so private." Hurt dripped from Yang's voice. She glanced away and sighed. "Sorry, I'm demanding so much."

"Yang," Blake grabbed the blonde's hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way-"

"Then why is _that_?!" Yang snapped back at the dark-haired Faunus. Her pent-up frustration broke loose like a collapsed dam, letting all the emotions flow freely. "Why... Blake?"

The noirette sighed. "I... I'm just scared about what you'd think of me."

"What?"

"Some people don't like my... smut writings," Blake admitted. "I'm sorry, I'm keeping it from you because I don't want you to find out that I write... those kinds of stuff."

Yang blinked. Did she hear that right? The blonde snapped out from her daze and held a finger up. "Wait, hold up. That's your reason? For real? That's it?"

Nervously, Blake nodded. Only to receive a poke to her forehead. "Ow! What was that for?"

It wasn't that strong, but enough to deliver the point. Yang stood up tall, towering over her girlfriend's form. "You're wrong, Blake."

The Faunus flinched. "I'm sorry, I just can't help feeling self-conscious. You always tease me all the time, Yang."

"That's..." Now, it's Yang's turn to feel the guilt. "...not what I meant."

Amber eyes gave her a glare that meant; 'Oh, yeah? So what, then?' Blake stood still in silence, not offering any response to the blonde. Time ticked by. Awkwardly. Their gaze was trained on each other as if waiting who'd cave in first.

Yang finally threw her hands up. "Okay! That's my fault." Then she quickly added; "But, I wanna tell you something."

Blake crossed her arms in front of her chest. Clearly unamused. "Okay."

It came without a warning. Yang rushed forward and enveloped Blake in a bear hug. The Faunus panicked; the suffocation is real. She tried to escape, but it was a futile attempt. Blake choked out; "Y-yang-ukh!"

The blonde loosened the death embrace—but only for a bit. Lilac eyes met amber.

"You don't have to hide who you are because I love you for being you." Yang whispered; "And I want you for myself as much as I don't want you to change into somebody else. Understood?"

Blake's lips parted, yet no voice came out. She knew her face was burning. But that's not what rendered her speechless. Yang's words were rather... unexpected. Especially, coming from the blonde who's known for her 'i dont give a damn' attitude. Maybe... just maybe, this could work? Unconsciously, the dark-haired girl nodded.

"Good." Yang appeared satisfied. Then, she gave Blake a sly wink. "Also, I like your writing. We should try some of those scenes sometimes, y'know?"

The realization dawned Blake a few seconds later. She shuddered as steam came out from both her red ears. Even with her whole body boiling, she managed to say; "Yang. No."

An expected purring voice came; "Yang. Yes."

~-x-~

* * *

**A/N: **A bit longer than usual.

I like the idea of keeping the one-shot as 'continuous'. But really, I can't. Imagine each chapter in this story as 'what happens in their daily life' thingy. I hope you guys enjoyed, though. Leave a review or favs/follows behind, please.

– **Karvost**


	4. that time I missed you

**About...**

_...that time I missed you._

* * *

It was a pretty humid afternoon that forced Blake to wipe the thin sheen of sweat on her forehead. Her brain felt like it's a molten mush inside her skull. Boiling like lava. Couldn't be helped that she's been trying to fix this almost impossible bug on her coding project.

She's sure the problem is a lot simpler than she frustrated about, but it takes time to find the root between these thousand lines of syntax she wrote. Even with the very helpful syntax highlighter, those jumbled rainbows of pixels on her screen just couldn't seem to make any sense to her. What did she do wrong?

_'I'm going to miss my stimulant.'_

It's what she said earlier. Yes, that must be it. Blake's eyes flicked from the desktop screen to her scroll. The notification LED is off. Not blinking a faint blue glow-what she's been waiting for since the past fifteen minutes. A sigh escaped her lips.

What was she thinking anyway?

_Stupid Blake_; she cursed herself.

Yet, she still continues to glare at the innocent gadget as if it was the source of her trouble-which is, part the truth.

Actually, it was that _person. _Whom she kept in touch through the poor gadget. Okay, she envied Yang. That blonde somehow managed getting a vacation while Blake herself has to deal with this deadline. The world is unfair. Very unfair. But... she's getting off the point.

The truth is; it was easy to distract herself from missing that annoying pun-lover girl. Write some lines of coding, think of algorithm, et cetera and et cetera. The problem comes when she got stuck over something; such as an error. She doesn't understand how it could be an error when she already made sure she didn't miss a single colon.

Amber eyes squinted, scanning meticulously through each line. And then she blinked in surprise. Over there. Quickly, Blake deleted an extra coma which shouldn't have existed. And rerun another test.

It worked. Not a single warning. Are you kidding me?

The girl sweatdropped. Errors, huh...

...or, so she thought.

Now, she doubted if all those lines of code she wrote previously for hours are error free. Inhaling deeply, she stared at the ceiling. Frustrated. Puzzled. Instead of an picture of what she has to put into the next lines, a mischievous pair of lilac eyes floated by.

Blake blinked. Did they just wink at her?

The desk thumped as her forehead landed roughly on the wooden surface. Blake groaned as her eyelids slowly shut themselves, then muttered to herself, "Ugh, this project is so brutal. Brain. Must. Rest."

But her scroll won't let that happen. _Ping!_

She jolted up from her pathetic position. Her hands immediately scrambled for the scroll. And almost dropped it while she tried to unlock the screen. A new message. Internally, Blake squeaked. Yes, it's from Yang! She opened it that instant and read...

_**I told you, don't miss me! ;)**_

Underneath the message, there's a smirking emoji. Yang's style.

...

If she could, Blake would've put a poker face to cover her current expression. But she didn't. She stared at those two messages, re-reading the first one while trying to dechiper what's behind that stupid smirking face. Until she realized it around three seconds later.

Fwing! She threw her scroll carelessly onto the bed and yelled, red-faced;

"Damn you, Yang!"

~-x-~

* * *

**A/N:**

_Yang sure does love to tease those close to her. Especially Blake. Poor girl._

– **Karvost**


	5. our Eskimo sneeze

**About...**

_...our Eskimo Sneeze._

* * *

Blake casually flipped over the pages in her current position; the usual reading style with both knees up to rest the book on. She heard footsteps, and despite not looking to the direction, she knew who they belonged to. Credits to her extra ears, which are good sensors. They stopped near her.

"What is it, Yang?" she asked softly.

For those who didn't know her, they'd have felt ignored since she's still nose-deep in the novel. But Yang knew better of the Faunus' faux ignorance. The blonde leaned over with her arm supporting her. Her golden locks of hair fell and covered the pages, forcing Blake to look up. Amber met lilac.

Blake's feline ears slowly folded themselves backward; a sign whenever she felt someone invading her personal space or when she's excited. In this case, it was both. She's excited because her partner invaded her personal space for...

Yang moved closer until their faces were inches apart.

"Yang?" Blake whispered.

Their noses are almost touching. Blake's heartbeat rose frantically. It's always like that when she's close with Yang. But this time, there's another feeling. She wanted to laugh because of it. Ticklish. Amber eyes fluttered shut, but she couldn't hide the amused smile.

And then, something touched her nose. Gently rubbing it side-to-side. She dared to crack an eye open, only to meet Yang's closed ones. The Faunus held her breath, not wanting to ruin the moment. It felt so... right. Yet, so ticklish-

"ACHOO!"

Yeah, that was quite a shower of spittles. She wasn't the one sneezing, though. Blake scrunched her face and carefully wiped it with the back of her hand. She shot a glare at Yang who stood petrified with a terrified expression. The blonde covered her mouth, wide-eyed at what she'd done. Cute.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Really, Yang?"

"Oh, my gosh, Blake!" the blonde exclaimed, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

The situation was so comical that she couldn't stop her giggles from coming out. An Eskimo kiss. Yang wanted to try it and epically failed. But she supposed... it became an es_kiss_mosneeze instead? Wow, she couldn't believe she'd just made a pun.

The blonde's laughter joined, still a bit nervous. She's the one who screwed up, after all. Blake put her novel away and rose, still laughing, "I need to wash my face. This side effect is..." then, she doubled over and let out a burst of louder laughter. "It's quite... _moist_. Haha!"

"Oh, shut up!" Yang laughed as well, freely this time. Her face is a little red, though. "I was just trying a new technique of kissing, okay? I didn't expect it'd be-"

"You mean, Eskimo _sneeze_?" Blake shot back with a chuckle.

Yang choked at that, her tears fell as she tried to hold her snicker to no avail. "Stop it!" she said, but she couldn't stop laughing either.

Blake nodded and coughed several times, clearing her throat while forcing down the smile that threatened to break on her face. She nodded once again at Yang, indicating she's done with the laughing. Her partner approached her, pretending to be triggered. Yang's eyes were red for a split second.

"That's my pun," she said dangerously to Blake, who now stood still like a deer in the headlight. "Don't steal it."

The dark-haired girl nodded without a word. Her amber eyes radiated pure fear.

"Good." Yang thought it was over right there. But then...

"Want to do... the Eskimo sneeze again?"

For a few milliseconds, she absorbed the words. Blake's super serious face suddenly was the funniest thing in the world. Yang's dam broke. She cackled, "I can't-" then it escalated to full-blown laughter. "You're the worst!"

Blake wheezed as they held each other in arms, shaking in an uncontrolled guffaw. "Hah, Eski-haha, Eskimo-pffft, Sneeze! Haha!"

~-x-~

From the door of the dorm, Ruby and Weiss peeked at the two laughing girls. They've been spectating silently since Yang came up to Blake and started that little incident.

"Should we be worried?" asked the heiress in a hushed voice.

"Nah," Ruby replied. "They're gonna be fine."

The partners slowly closed the door behind them, giving their teammates privacy. Ruby winced when another wave of laughter came. Even the door couldn't silent all the voices. She hoped no one else would be around to hear it. Else, they probably would worry about Yang's and Blake's mental conditions.

Also, what does 'Eskimo Sneeze' mean? Hmm... she'd have to look it up later.

~-x-~

* * *

**A/N: **Fun fact: Eskimo kiss is a traditional greeting, but it could be an intimate gesture as well, depending on the situation. Not sure about the sneezing part, though.

Hopefully, Blake wouldn't get sick from the spittles and snots.

ew

gross af

– **Karvost**


	6. a waste of time and space

**About...**

_...a waste of time and space._

* * *

"Blakeeee!" her girlfriend whined.

The usual. Every time she was about to enter a state of peace while reading her novel. There's always something Yang would say and then she had to listen to her girlfriend's rambling. And ended up not reading even a paragraph from the book. Blake rolled her eyes and huffed. Yeah, the usual.

Still, she turned to the blonde—only to regret it the moment she did—who was laying on the bed. With her head hanging off the edge followed by the golden cascade of hair waterfall down to the floor. Yang made a red carpet a brand new definition. But it wasn't the main issue that Blake regretted. It was the blonde's lilac eyes. Big. Wide. Baby-like. Hypnotizing. Did Ruby teach her girlfriend the art of manipulating people?

Yang pouted, snapping Blake out of her daze. It's cute. But over time, even the cutest thing can be pretty annoying. Blake hated how she couldn't say no to that look. Every. Single. Damn. Time.

"Blake?"

Said girl morphed her expression into something less irritated and more patient. She knew it's obvious, though. Yang could differentiate which is 'Blake, annoyed and wants you to leave' and 'Blake, totally annoyed but still putting up with you.' It's always later.

"Yes, Yang?" the dark-haired girl tried to keep her tone flat.

"Am I a waste of time and space to you?"

Thump. If Blake was startled, she didn't show it. After all, as they said, few could guess her expression. In the other hand, she's already used with Yang's mock-hurt face. Even if the blonde tried to look as sad as possible like a puppy who got kicked on the butt. Note: Blake hates puppies. It doesn't matter what you did as long as you resemble one, she won't love you.

"What's with the sudden question?" she asked back, not eager to babysit Yang–screw her attention-demanding antics–for the moment being.

"I don't know," Yang shrugged. "It's like... all you do is reading and ignoring me. I feel so unwanted. Like, maybe I'm just a waste to you."

Guilt-trip. It works every time. But not today. Blake wasn't going to give a fig. So, instead of rolling her eyes like usual and throw a pillow followed by a short 'quit it yang' comment, the Faunus stared long and far into Yang's pools of lilac. Intense was another word since the blonde started fidgeting uncomfortably under the gaze she miscalculated as a glare.

"Yang."

Said girl almost jumped. "Huh? Ya?"

Blake narrowed her amber eyes. "Do you know why you are such a waste?"

Yang pointed to herself in disbelief. "Wait, I am?"

The Faunus nodded. "Mhm."

Yang blinked. Several times. "No?"

"You're waste because you're a matter that occupies time and space," Blake explained. Then, the corner of her lips curled up into a playful smirk. "Thus, that's why you... _matter_, to me," she emphasized the word 'matter'.

"Eh?" Yang was dumbstruck. No, more than that. She didn't expect it at all.

And Blake certainly enjoyed that look. The face that someone would make when they don't know how to respond to the sentence. A look that quickly transformed. Her girlfriend's cheeks warmed up as she broke their eye-contact. Blake giggled. Should she pull out her scroll and snap a picture?

Yang threw her gaze away, unable to stare back at the victorious Faunus. Her face burned–something she rarely feels, being the one who always makes people get flustered. The blonde held the urge to feel her cheeks, knowing doing so would only make it worse. Yang Xiao Long, blushing like a cute girl? No friggin' way. She's anything but cute. Damn it. She knew Blake slays, but she didn't know she could do that to her as well.

"Hmm, how was that?" Blake asked, grinning in satisfaction.

"S-shut up!"

~-x-~

* * *

**A/N:** It's defo has been a while. I'm not sorry. xd

Thanks, my fav person, for giving me the inspiration for this scene.

~ Karvost


End file.
